The 5600 TripleTOF is a new line of mass spectrometer from AB Sciex that is not yet available to our knowledge in any laboratory in the greater Washington DC area. This proposal requests funds for the purchase of a 5600 TripleTOF mass spectrometer (AB Sciex) based on documented need and thorough evaluation. The 5600 TripleTOF will support funded biomedical applications of mass spectrometry (NIH, DOD, NSF etc) at Georgetown University Medical Center, Washington DC including Lombardi Cancer Center, an NCI designated Comprehensive Cancer Center. Georgetown University has generously supported proteomic research, and promises long term commitment to the maintenance and operation of the mass spectrometric resources. The support from NCRR will be invaluable in helping us upgrade the instrumentation in the current economic climate, and will give us the opportunity to complete projects that cannot be efficiently carried out using the currently available instrumentation at Georgetown University. The mass spectrometric services are centralized in the Proteomic and Metabolomic Shared Resource (PMSR) which has the mandate to make the available technology available to a broad research community at the Georgetown University Medical Center. Proteomic services, directed by Dr. Goldman, cover three major areas of research: 2D-LC-MS/MS characterization of proteomes; quantitative proteomic comparisons; and characterization of protein modifications with specialty services in the analysis of protein glycosylation. The performance of the 5600 greatly improves all these areas of research and perhaps most dramatically the quantitative comparisons of complex samples. Analysis of protein glycoforms is our specialty service with rapidly growing user demand; the 5600 TripleTOF will help us significantly in the development of services in this, in general, insufficiently covered area of research. In this application, we describe several already-funded exciting research projects that will be made possible by the upgrade of our instrumentation to the 5600 TripleTOF.